China's Blog, ARU!
by Aloha-Kimchi
Summary: I made a blog, aru! Now Hong Kong and the others will recognize me as a "cool" guy, aru! The picture is not mine. I do not own it. PLEASE SEND ONLY THROUGH PM.
1. I made a Blog, Aru!

Ni Hao! You are visitor number: 1

Mood: Confused, aru.

Location: My house, aru.

* * *

Ni Hao, aru, I decided to make my own blog, aru.

Why, you ask, aru?

Well, Hong Kong, and my other siblings are saying i'm not cool, aru.

I AM COOL, ARU.

I AM SO RADICAL, ARU.

Seriously, aru, I have Shinatty chan over here, aru!

Shinatty chan, where are you, aru?

Shinatty chan~!

...

_Ni hao, this is Yan._

_You know, aru, Nyotalia China._

_Well, he went off and chased after Shinatty Chan, aru._

_I'll put his profile on here, aru._

__Name: People's Republic Of China (Zhōnghuá Rénmín Gònghéguó), Wang Yao.

Age: 4000 _(Actually, 5000 years is more accurate, aru.)_

Family: All the asians.

_Aiyaa, what else is there to write about, aru?_

_Well, Yao likes Shinatty Chan._

_I guess, yeah._

_..._

_I'm sad aru._

_All the young female countries had a sleepover without me, aru._

_*Sigh*_

_Am I that old, aru?_

* * *

_a/n: Yes, I made one for China. He's one of my favorite characters, with his aru._

_ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU._

_Seriously, that is the best tic ever._


	2. At Viet's, aru

Nihao, visitor number: 25

Mood: Annoyed, aru.

Location: Vietnam's house, aru.

Listening to: Japan's singing, aru!

* * *

Nihao, aru! I am at Vietnam's house, aru!

Korea spiked the drinks, again, aru.

I didn't drink any of them, though, aru.

I am smarter than that.

...

Yan drank some of it, though, and she's annoying me now, aru.

SHE THINKS I'M BAKJAE, ARU!

I'M NOT BAKJAE, ARU!

THAT'S ONE OF THE THREE KOREAN KINGDOMS, ARU!

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

(posting as lesvos, aka mytilini)

Giea kinia!

What is the shinatty chan?

And are you a bro?

* * *

Ni hao, Mytilini!

Shinatty chan is a original Chinese character, aru.

It is a white cat, with a red bow on it's ear, aru.

Y-yes! I am a man, aru! (China is not cool enough to understand what that means.)

* * *

**Red-tulips-are-awesome:**

Ah! 你好 China! How are you?

...yes, I know Chinese. Some of it. Since I'm your nationality :D I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS.

You are awesome, China! I always loved you!

You were my favorite character, but then..Hong Kong wanted to replace you! So he did! :D

Then S. Italy replaced him...eheheh...

At least you are 7th, right?

Ah...well...sorry, China.

Hm...questions? Welll...

1.) Do you like your new Vocaloid, Luo Tianyi? I think she's pretty cool, but her pronunciation isn't spot-on.

2.) Do you know the Three Kingdoms, well...were they any personifications of them? Just wondering.

Ah..sorry for asking you so much questions when I should just ask my mom...Well...

谢谢 For answering my questions.

再见 China. *Bows.*

* * *

Ni hao, miss Tulip. Yan is annoying me now, aru.

Wait... You wrote Chinese, *Does a double take*

YOU WROTE CHINESE, ARU!

That's great, aru!

AIYAA! You are Chinese, aru? Have some dimsun, aru!

H-hong Kong, aru?

...

South Italy?

...

Number 7, aru?

Wow, aru! I didn't think I was in your top 10, aru! I feel better, aru!

1. Do you like Luo Tianyi?

Yes, aru! Very much!

She is SO cute, aru! And her clothes are too!

_Yao~_

AIYAA, what now, Yan?

_Remember that time when you wore a Luo Tianyi cosplay, aru?_

Oh no, aru.

_Well I took a picture of it, aru~!_

...

*COUGH COUGH, ARU* next question.

2. Do the three kingdoms have personifications?

You are talking about the three kingdoms of China, right?

Well, I'm not sure about that, aru.

I was very young, and I hardly remember, aru.

However, I think Wai, Shu, and Wu were personifications, aru.

I remember a little bit, aru.

Now, if you're talking about the three kingdoms of Korea, aru, then YES, THEY WERE REAL, ARU.

I SWEAR, IF I EVER SEE GOGURYEO AGAIN, ARU, IMMA GONNA POUND HIS FACE IN, ARU.

No, it's ok, aru. You shouldn't bother your mother by asking about Vocaloid, aru.

Zaijian, aru!

* * *

**The Hero yo:**

HEY CHINA CHICK! Cuz you totally aren't a dude, dude.

It was totally awesome you made a blog, dudette!

Wellz, Imma go to...China town cuz now I'm in a chimese-food mood. Haha! That rhymed!

Buh bye

* * *

Aiyaa, America, aru.

When I pasted your question into Microsoft Word, aru, my PC almost crashed because of your grammar, aru.

CHICK?! How dare you call me a bird, aru!

..What is this "Dude" that you are not referring me to, aru?

Yes, it was, very "awesome" aru. I am being hip, and rad here, aru.

…What is a dudette, aru?

Why do you always use those words, aru?

Ok, then America, just don't be so racist over there, aru.

Rhyming, aru? Are you trying to make a poem, aru?

That's very… intellectual, aru.

* * *

**Springirth Dale:**

((A/N: I'm going to be commenting as Hong Kong. :) ))

...Ugh...

Gramps? You made a blog? Oh great...

but then again, it might be fun messing it up...You took my laptop and hacked MY blog, so let's deem it fair.

'Cool'?

...Keep telling yourself that.

Oh, and hi too, Grandma. (NyoChina).

Zaijian and talk to you later.

* * *

How rude, aru!

I am being all "hip" and "cool" here, aru!

Besides, you did say you didn't want me to hack your blog, aru.

HA! Aru. I told NO ONE the password, and you'll never figure it out, aru!

Yes, aru, I AM "Cool." Aru.

YES, I WILL, ARU, BECAUSE I HAVE SELF-CONFIDENCE, ARU!

_HI~ Hong Kong~ Lemme pinch your cheeks, like old times, aru~_

Yeah, aru, when you had long hair, aru…

WHY DID YOU CUT IT, ARU? YOU LOOKED SO CUTE, ARU!

Before you go, aru, I challenge you to a "Cool" contest, aru!

I CHALLENGE YOU, ARU!

* * *

**HetaliaFanGirl:**

Nihao Yao! I've been wondering when you were going to make a blog, since a lot of the other Asian countries have them. And if it helps, I think you're awesome! Hello Yan! It's nice to meet you! I think they should've invited you to their sleepover. I guess that's all, Zàijiàn!

* * *

Nihao, aru!

Yes, most of the Asians have one, aru. Now we just need Taiwan, and we can have the Asia 5, aru.

*Dodges paddle thrown by Vietnam, but fails miserably.)

Aiyaa…. Well, Viet can take her place, aru…

_It's nice to meet you too, girlie~_

_Yeah, I should have, aru! I should have!_

_Why don't they understand me, aru?_

_I'm SOOOOOOO cute, aru._

_*Cries*_

YAN. STOP CRYING, ARU.

Well, Zaijian, aru!

…. Your Zaijian looks cooler than mine, aru.

* * *

**DangerousD:**

When I saw this I was like "...yes! *click*" then I read it and I was like "...F*ck yes! *follow*" also, will you be taking questions?

* * *

YES, EVERYONE MUST FOLLOW ME, ARU.

If they don't, then they're not cool, aru~!

YES, I will, aru.

LIKE A BOSS.

…. I checked a meme website for that, aru.

* * *

**Demolition Panda:**

:O Hi! You finally made a blog!

5000 years is quite the age, you have to admit. I say to feel proud! :D

Do you have a favorite Hello Kitty (or Shinatty-chan) doll? I'm pretty sure that there is A LOT.

Bye! :D

((I just thought of something. Would someone write down their speech tic? I just started thinking about that...))

* * *

Yes, I did, aru!

Wait… why is everyone saying "Finally" aru?

A-am I late jumping on the wagon, aru?

Yes, aru! I will take that into account, aru. Age is before beauty, aru!

…

O-of course, I'm still handsome, aru.

My favorite Shinatty chan doll, aru?

That would have to be my first one, aru!

The original Shinatty chan, aru!

Then of course, my second favorite is the one Japan gave me, aru.

Then WAAAYYY down on the list is the one Korea gave me, aru!

Well… not that far…

O-oh! Zaijian!

((Well, people write the way they speak, don't they? So I put in China's ARU.))

* * *

**RoseQuartz318:**

Oh, hey, it's China! So, how've you been? Good, I hope. Hm. I guess I should ask a question, or something...

What's the most humiliating thing you've done to anyone in your family? I must know...

Guess what? I also say "aru", but only when I'm angry. It actually really scares people when you start screaming,ranting, and shouting "ARU!" (That's right, short guy in my math class, I'm talking about that conversation with you!)

Anyway, good luck with the blogging.

And don't worry, Yan. I don't get invited to things, either. Just have one or two super-best-friends you do everything with. It's worked for me.

* * *

Ni Hao, Rose!

Yes, you should ask me questions, aru! Then my coolness factor will go up, aru!

…

I shouldn't have said that, aru…

Ok, so the most embarrassing thing, aru?

…Well….

I remember this one time when I was at Japan's house, admiring his Shinatty-chan collection.

I took one of his dolls, and…. I…

Started talking to it, like it was Japan when he was younger, aru…

Then I looked at the door, aru.

Not only was Japan there, aru, but…

Hong Kong was.

Korea too,

So was Macau.

Hong Kong video taped it, aru.

He later blackmailed me aru…

…

SOOOOOOOO EMBARESSING, ARU!

Oh, you do too, aru? Yes, it is very cute when people have speech tics, aru.

_I'm cute~_

Yes, yes you are, aru.

… I feel bad for your short classmate, aru.

_Should I have a best friend, aru? Well, who would it be, aru? I'll go look for one, aru._

Well, that got rid of her, aru.

Thanks, Rose, aru!

Ziajian!

* * *

**Alaska F. Braginski:**

Hello China

You look so cute when you are fussy.

Become one, da?

-Russia

* * *

R-Russia, a-aru?

B-but aren't you over there, aru?

…

AIYAA! YOU JUST WAVED TO ME, ARU!

COME AND TALK TO ME, ARU!

DON'T MESSAGE ME WHEN YOU ARE OVER THERE, ARU!

N-NO! WAIT, DON'T COME OVER HERE, ARU!

* * *

**FBFan:**

Love your blog! So, how are relations with the other asian countries? I seriously love asian food, it's a little similiar to my own, by the way. I usually use lots of rice, vegetables, and seafood, but mine's a little spicer. I invented tabasco sauce, after all. I like Hello Kitty too! And pandas!

Hope you're well!

Evangeline (I'm Louisiana, one of America's kids :)

* * *

Nihao, Miss Evangeline, aru.

*Blush* Why thank you, aru. That is very nice, aru.

Is Asian food really similar to your food, aru? Didn't France meet you first, aru?

OHHH, aru. You use rice, aru…. Are you also the origin of Gumbo and Jumbalaya, aru?

You invented Tabasco sauce, aru? We Asians put that on America's food, so we can eat it, aru. It is bland, otherwise.

YESSS HERRO KITTY IS THE BEST, ARU!

Hello Panda is good too, but I don't want to eat the cute little pandas, aru…

But how can I enjoy it, aru?

Zaijian, Evangeline, aru.

* * *

**el18m:**

This is epic! China will always be cool!

* * *

YES, ARU!

You know what you are talking about, aru!

Hong! I have one cool point already, aru!

* * *

**Randomness Equals Happiness:**

Hi, China! It be me, Nyotalia America! Or, Amelia.

Yay! You made a blog too!

SO, UM, QUESTION. What your favorite music, and what's your favorite foods?

Bye!

* * *

Ni Hao, Amelia, aru!

Yes, I made a blog too, aru!

I like Luo Tianyi's songs, aru, and anything that is cute, aru!

PONPONPON, aru.

Well, MEAT BUNS, aru! They are my favorite food, aru!

Zaijian, Amelia!

* * *

**Ai the Dragon:**

Me: Hello China, how are you?

Lithuania: L-Labas

Ukraine: Привіт

Finland: Hei

Greece: Γεια σας

((I am the author of these four blogs, I will probably write my reviews in this format.))

* * *

Ni hao, you five-some, aru!

Why don't you talk more, aru? It seems like you are-

…

GREECE IS AWAKE, ARU!

I NEED TO TELL THIS TO THE WORLD, ARU!

* * *

**Froggiecool :**

Hallo, China,

Nice to see you have also made a blog: Somebody needs to keep Hong Kong in order.

Personally, I think Shinatty Chan is a bit creepy, but yuo're alright.

See you later,

Froggie

* * *

Ni hao, aru.

Are you from Europe, or did you just spell Hello wrong, aru?

Yes, somebody DOES need to keep that boy straight, aru!

(Minus one cool point from Hong Kong)

WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT SHINATTY CHAN, ARU?

ARUARUARUARUARUARUARUARUARUA RUARUARUARUARUARUARURAUARUAR UARUARUARUARUARUARUARUARUARU RAUARUYO.

Imma gonna sic on you, dawg, aru!

… I found all these words in the urban dictionary, aru!

So how about it, aru? Did I scare you, aru?

I'm not gonna "sic" Mr. Dragon on you, aru!

(He's too lazy to pick up groceries, aru.)

Zaijian, aru!

* * *

Well, that's all of it, aru.

*Exhales*

Aiyaa, this is harder work than I expected aru…

* * *

**Question of the day, aru: Who is cooler, aru? Hong Kong or me, aru?**

If you say Hong, aru, Imma gonna sic Mr. Dragon on you, aru!

* * *

a/n: SO MANY REVIEWS. MY EYES. ARE. MELTING. ARU.

Oh, and if you know any Chinese words, please tell me, as I am not Chinese, aru.

THE ARU'S ARE TAKING OVER ME, ARU!


	3. Where's Everybody, aru?

Nihao, visitor number: 229.

Location: My house, aru.

Listening to: Nihao China, aru.

* * *

Nihao, peasants, I have been upgrading my vocabulary, aru.

...

The new world is very weird, aru. Back then, if someone called you a peasant, aru, it was an insult, aru.

Now, friends are calling each other peasants, aru!

And since I am your friends, aru, I will call you all peasants, aru!

Peasants, aru!

...

Well, I better start on the questions, aru, because I have SO MUCH, aru.

If this continues, i'll have more than Korea, aru!

I'll be the "Coolest Mofo," aru!

* * *

**Froggiecool:**

**Hello,**

**Oh, sorry. Swapped to German again... *nervous laugh***

**Yes, I am European... I really should know better than to languages like that - my country would shoot me if he coud find me.**

**I'm trying to think about where you come in my character ratings... You're probably my third major character after my own country and Japan, although Canada and Austria also beat you, which makes you fith over all!**

**I said Shinatty Chan was creepy... I have nightmares about things like that. Pandas are cute though.**

**Seemingly random question - if somebody were to kidnap lots of chibi!nations, and lock them in a room with no food, would you rescue them? And which chibi!nation would you rescue first? (You get to rescue all of them in the end, just which first... And last)**

**I do not know what you just said. Maybe somethin other than American Urban Slang? I am nethier Amerian or from an urban area.**

**And no, you do not scare me. I think you're funny and odd, but not scary. You're als more sensible than the others.**

**And on America's China Town comment... The China Towns in my country tend to be some of the nicer bits of town.**

**Auf Weidersehen! (That time was intentional)**

**Froggie**

* * *

((a/n: I couldn't stop laughing when you said, "I do not know what you just said" I seriously, DO NOT know why I won't.))

Oh, aru, are you German, then, aru?

I don't think Germany would shoot you, aru...

Oh, wait, aru..

You're from England, ahen...

...

Don't worry about Opium, ahen. He probably won't hurt you, ahen.

Just stay away from his "Food," ahen.

*Spits out tea* I'm FIFTH place, aru?!

*Tears up* Does that mean I'm cooler than Hong Kong, aru?

Should I change Shinatty Chan's design, so he's not that scary, aru?

...I don't want my little people to get scared, aru.

A-AIYAA, who would do such a thing, aru?!

...

OHHHHH... You said "If" aru.

Well, of course I would save them, aru! What if Spain or France decided to"Save" the little chibi's, aru?

Hmm, I would of course save Japan first, aru! Then Hong, aru, and Tai, aru. (And maybe Korea, aru.)

Ah, but the last person I would save, aru would be Opium, ahen! That's what he deserves, ahen!

E-eh? Aru? You didn't understand what I said, aru?

I was hoping you would know, aru, because I honestly didn't know what I was implying, aru.

Well, good, aru! I shouldn't be able to scare anyone, aru! It's not like i'm Germany, or Sweden, aru!

AWWW, that's very sweet of you, aru! That make me want to give you 100+ Cool Points, aru!

...

THEY HAVE CHINATOWNS IN ENGLAND, ARU?

Man, aru, maybe I should start on my "World domination via Chinatown plan," aru...

...

N-NO NO, YOU DIDN'T HEAR ANYTHING, ARU!

Zaijian, aru!

* * *

**TheBlackPaperMoon:**

**Hallo, China!**

**I think Hong Kong is cooler O_e...DONTHURTMEBRO.**

**It's so fun watching your attempts to be cool.**

**You should probably stop trying so hard -_-"**

**WHATDOYOUTHINKOFYAOI? ...I just want to know...**

**Doneeee, CIAO! OHMIGOD I SEE AN AD FOR HELLO KITTY X3**

* * *

((a/n: Beware, as China goes onto caps rage, aru.))

Ni hao, aru. Are you also European, aru?

WHAT WAS THAT, ARU?

ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU ARU.

ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MY MISERY, ARU?

I-I'M NOT TRYING _THAT_ HARD, ARU!

WHATDOITHINKOFYAOI?

Well, aru...

I'MNOTJAPANARU.

I don't really like that stuff, aru...

I LIKE IT WHEN IT'S ALL FLUFFY AND CUTE, THOUGH, ARU.

AD? WHERE, ARU?

Ciao? IS THE AD IN ITALY, ARU?

* * *

**Springirth Dale (Hong Kong):**

**Nihao, laoshi...**

**It's a pity you didn't drink it.**

**Japan learnt his lesson to not drink the 'water' too.**

**yeah, but you messed with my blog when I feel asleep during your talk about August being an unlucky month...It was so booring you knoooww.**

**you may have gotten one "cool" point, but everyone LOVES me. Guess what? I stole the majority of your fans.**

**...No way, Grandma.**

**I cut it because England said so, and I have to admit...cutting my hair was the right thing to do.**

**Challenge Accepted.**

**I'm much more cooler than you, old man-!**

**Why do you even think Taiwan left?**

* * *

Nihao, Hong.

What are you implying by that, aru?

Are you sure about that, aru?

Well, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FELL ASLEEP, ARU!

Besides, you should have logged out of your Computer, aru. I saw much, MUCH more than your blog, aru...

I saw...

Your pictures..

Aru...

HA! I have TWO cool points, aru! Not just one, aru!

How many do you have, Hong, aru? Like..

NONE, ARU?

*COUGH* WHAT, ARU?!

Y-YOU STOLE MY FANS, ARU?

B-BUT HOW, ARU?

WHY WON'T YOU LET HER PINCH YOUR CHEEKS, ARU?

O-opium told you to, ahen?! Why did you listen to Opium, ahen?!

ITWASNOTTHERIGHTTHINGTODOARU .

H-huh, what, aru?

C-challange accepted, aru? What does-

O-OH, YEAH, ARU! The challenge IS accepted, aru!

H-HOW RUDE, ARU!

I am the cooler one here, aru!

...

WHAT, ARU.

WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY, ARU?

DON'T BRING THAT SUBJECT UP, ARU.

DON'T.

DO NOT.

DO.

NOT.

ARU.

Still... I wonder to this day why she left, aru.

WHY, ARU?

* * *

**Ameribros (The Hero Yo):**

**MY GRAMMAR IS PERFECT THANK YOU! Ooh, bitch, you just got capslocked.**

**No dudette! A chick is a female! It'll help you be cooler if yoi call girls chick!**

**A dude, dudette, is a dude! Just...A person. You can call them dude!**

**Dudette, nobody says hip or rad. Only losers.**

**A dudette is a girl dude!**

**...Because I'm awesome. DEALWITHIT.**

**I'M NOT RACIST! Okey, maybe I am a bit...**

**AAAAH! HELL YES! SOMEONE ACTUALLY CALLED ME SMART! W00T!**

* * *

NO IT'S NOT, ARU! My computer almost crashed, AGAIN, aru!

B-bitch, aru? DID YOU JUST CALL ME A FEMALE DOG, ARU?

...

WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL, ARU? I AM A BOY, ARU. A BOY!

*Sighes* Are you confused what the differences between a boy, and a girl are, aru?

Seriously, Opium doesn't know how to raise children well, ahen.

C-cooler, aru? I'll start calling the ladies that, then.

...If a dude is a person, aru... then what is a dudette, aru? A smaller person, aru?

...

THAT'S SO RACIST, ARU!

Oh, so a dudette is a girl then, aru...

...

I'M NOT A GIRL, ARU!

YES, YOU ARE, ARU!

Aw Gāisǐ, did I say that, aru?

I take that back, aru.

Oh, and one more thing, aru.

WHY U NO DO METRIC SYSTEM, ARU?

IT'S HARD TO TELL YOU THE TEMPERTURE, ARU!

YOU THINK 46 DEGREES IS COLD, ARU!

IT'S NOT, ARU!

* * *

**Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome:**

**(Aiyahhhh...I'll try my best to translate shit fir you. If I don't know it, I'll just go ask my mom. XD)**

**Mhmm. I'm Chinese! AND PROUD.**

**But I get mistaken for being Japanese or Korean all of tge time...Mostly because I'm sure that you haven't read the Romance of the Three Kingdoms in a while...**

**You misspelled Wei. XD**

**The only reason why I know all of this stuff because I play Dynasty Warriors. XD**

**Well, bye China!:D**

* * *

((Aigooooooo... sorry for burdening you, da ze~!))

YES, aru! You should be proud that you are Chinese, aru!

Really, aru? I heard from Westeners that we Asians all look alike, aru.

Of course, they all look alike too, aru.

YES, I NEED TO READ THAT AGAIN, ARU! I AM ASHAMED I HAVE FORGOTTEN IT, ARU!

I DID, ARU? (Minus 10 cool points.)

I currently have -8 points, aru... -.-

DYNASTY WARRIORS, ARU? Let me come over your house, and play it, aru!

Zaijian, Tulip!

* * *

**Greece's kitty:**

**(posting as lesvos again)**

**Mr kinia, that isnt what I meant. I meant the bro army of pewdiepie...**

**Also in greece we reffer to china as a girl... And russia...and england, and greece, and turkey, and germany, italy, japan, america, and baisically all the other countries. Hehehehehehehe. **

**Kitty:HK IS COOLER CUZ HES SEXY! And imma sic my reshiram on you if you say other youre not in the bro army.**

**I think mr hong kong is cooler too. if you sic your dragon on me I will tell big brother or mr rosiia. Mr rosiia will take care of the dragon with his pipe!**

* * *

Who is this "Pewdiepie" you are refering to, aru? Is he known as "Cool," aru?

WHY DO YOU OTHER PEOPLE ALWAYS HAVE TO BE CALLING ME WOMAN, ARU?

...You consider everyone else a woman, aru?

So... you would be the only man, aru?

WTF AM I NOT SEXY, ARU?

I am the sexyist sexy MAN in the world of sexy men, aru!

What is this "Reshiram" you are threating me with, aru?

I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE WITH MR. DRAGON, ARU!

Who is your brother, aru?

Is it Greece, aru?

...

Can he do anything to me if he's always asleep, aru?

* * *

**Qualeshia Marshall:**

**Yes another blog for a nation. I am going to ask you questions China, aru. To the writer, thanks a bunches and take care! **

Yes, I have made a blog, aru!

**1) What is your favorite genre in movies, books, music(musician, actors, and author)?**

Action, aru! Anything with action scenes, and Shinatty chan is my favorite, aru!

**2) What is your type of woman/How do you handle yourself in front of a beautiful woman? **

Hmm, aru... I usually stare, and blush at them, aru, until they notice me, or walk away, aru. When they notice me, aru, I get all flustered, but I keep it in the inside, aru. I try to act like my favorite movie actors, who are the COOLEST of COOL.

My type of woman is a Mature, cute young woman, aru. She has to be shorter than me, though, aru.

**3) Ever heard of, American Chinese food, yes it is much different than your food of course? **

YES, aru. It is very different, aru. America adds SO much salt to his "American-Chinese" food, aru. Real Chinese food has more "Flavor" to it, aru.

**4) I want to visit you one day, I really want to see the Great Wall and go the the Forbidden City, can I please? **

Of, course, aru! Before you get your plane ticket, tell me, and i'll see if I can get you a discount, aru!

**Who is cooler, you or Hong Kong?**

ME, aru.

**Don't make me choose, please, I don't like picking sides! You both are cool! **

I am cooler though, aru.

**Goodbye, I shall be back with more questions, aru! Adding this to favorites!**

Zaijian, aru!

* * *

**Alaska F. Braginski:**

***looks through bush at china* heh heh heh... Silly little china doesn't know I am hiding here I will make him become one. Yay J**

W-what, aru? *Looks out window*

AIYAA, WHY ARE YOU HERE, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, ARU!

**Questions:**

**1. You will become one, da?**

NO, ARU. NOOOOOO!

**-Russia**

**DAAAD! Sorry My Father is a little bit of a creeper**

0-0 Yes, yes he is, aru.

**I love meat buns! It is so fun to squeeze them until te filling drips out like guts.**

Ah! So you like meat buns too, aru? W-wait, l-like GUTS, aru?

**Yaaaay I'm gonna find one. If I can't find one, I'll use Poland. :)**

N-no, aru! Poland doesn't need more stress, aru!

**Soooooooo... What have you been doing recently? Did you know Taiwan is dating Japan? It is creeeepy. _0**

WHAT, ARU? IS THAT WHY TAIWAN LEFT ME, ARU?

SO SHE COULD BE WITH HER BROTHER, ARU?

...

OH MY ARU, SHE'S DATING HER BROTHER, ARU!

THAT'S INCEST, ARU!

WHY DO THEY HAVE TO DISHONOR OUR ANSESTORS, ARU?

**LOL that face only has 1 eye? I wonder how it lost it other one? You guess!These faces are soo fun You know I stole them from your brother Japan! He hasn't even knotices yet. Hahaha**

AIYAA! I'M TOO DISTRAUGHT TO EVEN REACT TO THAT, ARU!

**2. Do you miss your time in the soviet union? **

NO, ARU!

**3. Do you like trains?**

N- Wait what, aru?

What kind of question is that, aru?

**4. What do you think about 93% of cosplayers cosplaying you are girls?**

YOU ARE LYING, ARU. THAT CAN'T BE TRUE, ARU.

**5. Want to come to my house?**

NOT IF RUSSIA IS THERE, ARU.

**6. What is your favorite number?**

5,000, ARU.

**7. What is your opinion on bacon?**

Why does Canada insists that his ham is bacon, while America says his strips of solidified fat is bacon, aru?

I NEED TO KNOW WHAT BACON IS, ARU!

**8. Do you know where I am? *hides under blanket table thingy in your kithen***

ARE YOU OUTSIDE IN THE BUSH WITH YOUR FATHER, ARU?

**9. Do you know the definition of male?**

Yes, aru. I AM THE DEFINITION OF MALE, ARU.

**10. Can You think of a good human name for me?**

Um... it should be Eskimo, aru..

I'm looking on a site now, aru.

**...**

How about "Sakari," aru?

It means sweet in Eskimo, aru.

***Tosses crowbar at a cat* **

Ok, nevermind about Sakari, aru.

How about Michelo, aru?

It means "Strong," aru.

**Bye.**

Zaijian, Aru.

**-Alaska**

* * *

**Liana Roslan:**

**hi, malaysia here :D**

**how do you do? and is it true that country eat dogs? .-. sorry for an akward question -''**

**anyway, how many hello kitty stuff do u have? .v.**

Ni hao, Malaysia.

I am doing just fine, aru... EXCEPT FOR THE FACT THAT JAPAN IS DATING TAIWAN, ARU!

...

*COUGH* next question aru.

I have SO MUCH, aru! I can't even count how many I have, aru!

* * *

**cross-over-lover232:**

**China is way cooler then Hong Kong! Have you seen spell check? they keep thinking its a misspelled version of *Hon* *Song* Or even *Tong*! Andy hi Yan! i adore both of you frankly. i wish you two could be my mommy and daddy!**

* * *

YES I AM, ARU! I WILL GIVE YOU 5,000 COOL POINTS, ARU!

I know, aru! I'm trying to type something, and it auto-corrects on it's own, aru!

AIYAAA!

Oh, Yan's not here, but i'll convey the message, aru!

WE'LL BE YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER, CROSS, ARU!

Ok then, Cross, GO DO YOUR HOMEWORK, ARU.

* * *

**CommanderApple:**

**((S-so I'm assuming we can ask China questions, correct? Sorry if we can't...))**

((Yes, yes you can... Aigoo, don't be so nervous, man!))

**CHINA! KYA**

APPLE! KYA!

**Nihao China! ((no kidding, this is seriously epic)).**

It is very... Epic?

What ever that means, i'm sure it's good.

**Heee, I'm actually pure Chinese...but I don't live in China, so I can't speak Mandarin well (I'm over here in the Philippines) "OTL Sorry, I'll try to learn more once I graduate...**

YES! Another Chinese, ARU!

WHY DO YOU NOT SPEAK CHINESE, ARU? *Grabs Wok*

**...OKAY, OKAY. I promise I will! MERCY, drop the wok!**

*Lowers Wok* You promise, Apple? I'm going to be watching you, aru.

**Uh...I don't really have any questions for you right now (sorry again). You were always and forever will be cool, don't worry! You're still my favorite! :D Of course, there are a lot of guys standing on that pedestal...but never fear, you're pretty much glue-gunned to your spot there! (if that makes any sense)**

Oh, ok, aru... I'll ask you one then, aru.

What is bacon, aru?

*Gasp* Y-you think i'm cool, aru? I'll give you a MILLION COOL POINTS, aru!

I'M YOUR FAVORITE, ARU? MORE THAN HONG, ARU?

HA! Take that, Hong!

... I'm glue-gunned, aru?

...

...What if I need to go somewhere, aru?

**...I'll think of better things to say some other time... Sorry for wasting your time... You must be a very, very busy person...**

Take your time, aru!

N-no! You weren't wasting my time, aru! I'm not THAT busy, aru!

**With Respect,**

**CommanderApple**

Zaijian, Apple!

China

**((By the way, your portrayal of China's character is absolutely endearing and so adorable X3 If China had a real blog and it was written by you, I'd totally follow. Good job! :D))**

((AWWW, THANK YOU, APPLE! Your comment made my day even BETTER!))

* * *

**Demolition Panda:**

**Yeah, you are kind of late... ._.**

**I suppose you are "cooler." **

**How did it feel when pretty much every nation you've raised left you? (Yes, I went there.)**

**((You have a point there...))**

* * *

AIYAA! At least I made it, aru!

YES YES YES YES, ARU! I am!

...

...Well...Aru...

I drank a lot, aru...

Like, a lot...

...

I'm over it now, aru.

* * *

**BlackBloodOnWhiteSnow:**

**Hi China!**

**YOU ARE SO COOL! I give you 100 cool points! **

**and take 10 back because you are to old... 5,000 years is behind old..it is ANCIENT! but you still look so young..GIVE ME THE SECRET TO ETERNAL YOUTH! I want to be young forever too!**

**Well see you later**

* * *

Ni hao... Black Blood, aru?

YES GIVE ME COOL POINTS, ARU.

WHAT?! NO! I WANT THEM BACK, ARU!

NO, I WONT, IF YOU DON'T GIVE ME BACK MY 10 COOL POINTS, ARU.

Zaijian, BLACKBLOOD.

..

Your name freaks me out, aru.

* * *

**sunnyday85:**

**您好，中国。****um, i'm just trying to be polite... I'm 100% Chinese and speak Mandarin, but I live in the US. I was wondering...(I'm sorry if my questions are a bit odd)**

**1. Wang Yao ****是怎么写的？**

**2****。****Do you think that America is wasting all your loans on trash food( a.k.a. Hamburgers)?**

**3. Why do you put your hair up in a ponytail?**

**4. Why doesn't America ever call you a commie? Wait, no. Don't answer that. I'll ask America later maybe.**

**5. Why don't I ever see Macau?**

**6. Who's that tall dude with the evil aura and long scarf standing by your door? And why is he asking if we want to become "one" with him?**

((Hi, I'm actually Half-Korean, so I don't know Chinese at all. I had to use Google Translate, so sorry if some things came off wrong.))

Ni hao, Sunny!

Are you also Chinese as well?

YES, ARU!

Now I have three Chinese people reading this, aru!

Y-you can speak Mandarin, aru?

*Cries* I'm so proud of you, aru! You are honoring China, aru!

**1. Wang Yao ****是怎么写的？**

((Are you asking how to write Wang Yao? Google Translate is not good at all! And I'm clueless, too!))

**2****。****Do you think that America is wasting all your loans on trash food( a.k.a. Hamburgers)?**

... Is that why he wanted money, aru?!

So he could buy his solidified sandwiches of fat, aru?

I'm not giving any more money to him, aru!

**3. Why do you put your hair up in a ponytail?**

Well, aru, If I don't, then it gets into my face, aru, and I can't see.

**4. Why doesn't America ever call you a commie? Wait, no. Don't answer that. I'll ask America later maybe.**

Well, maybe it's because America is too afraid of my Martial Arts skills, aru.

**5. Why don't I ever see Macau?**

Oh, Macau usually is busy, aru. He's either organizing folders or gambling, aru.

**6. Who's that tall dude with the evil aura and long scarf standing by your door? And why is he asking if we want to become "one" with him?**

O-oh, aru, have you seen him, around, aru?

Ok, I am making a PSA for all my people out there, aru!

If you see a tall man with an evil aura, long scarf, and blonde hair, aru.

Do not, aru, I repeat, DO NOT make eye contact with him. Do not speak to him, or gesture to him, aru.

If he comes running towards you with a pipe, aru, RUN, aru, run into a house, and lock your door, aru.

Ok, aru?

**RoseQuartz318:**

**Don't worry, China. You are MUCH cooler. Nah, you don't have to feel bad for the guy I screamed at. He'd been up in my face for a week before I snapped. It was all "Hey! Answer the question! Answer it! You know you want to! ANSWER IT, ANSWER IT, ANSWER IT, ANSWER IT..." and so on and so forth. I mean, I'm usually pretty calm, but when people start interrogating me about my love life... the beast is released, aru. **

**I might have ranted on and on for five minutes, but the guy had been questioning me for a week...**

**Um, Taiwan might be your best friend, Yan. Then again, you are related...**

**Hey, Ukraine doesn't have a super-best-friend yet! You should get together sometime. Don't worry, Yan. You'll find your best friend one day.**

YES, aru! people are calloing me cooler, aru! Take that, Hong!

Oh, I don't have to, aru? Oh.. that kinda reminds me of what Norway did to Iceland one time at the world meeting, aru.

Except Iceland started sputtering nonsense about not being a shota, aru.

SERIOUSLY, HE IS THE SHOTA OF SHOTA'S, aru.

Oh, yes, aru. No one should mess with your love life, aru.

Maybe he had a crush on you, aru?

A week!? Aru?! That's a long time, aru!

NO, NO ONE WILL BE FRIENDS WITH TAIWAN, ARU. SHE IS DATING HER OWN BROTHER, ARU. HER OWN BROTHER!

Hey, Ukraine seems like a good choice, aru...

Belarus doesn't hang out with Ukraine, right, aru?

* * *

**FBFan (Louisiana):**

**Louisiana again!**

**I never met Hong Kong-but I think you'd be cooler anyway :)**

**Yeah, actually, I messed up a little last blog-I'm one of France's 'kids' but it's been a very very long time since then. Spain was my guardian for awhile, but then America apdopted me. So yeah, my cooking is defintely more like France's, but I saw some similarities. **

**Yes! I did invent jumbalaya and gumbo! **

**Wow, I never knew you went aruaruaru when you were mad-it reminds me of Mr. Russia's kolkolkol.**

**Hope things are well.**

**Evangeline**

**P.S. Do you and Japan get into fights over copyrighting a lot? I've heard of it once.**

**P.P.S. So sorry if America annoys you a lot(which he probably does)**

* * *

You've never met Hong Kong, aru?

I would oppsose to meeting him, aru. He is rude, and uncool, aru.

HE CUT HIS HAIR WITHOUT TELLING ME, ARU.

WE WOULD HAVE BEEN MATCHING, ARU!

MATCHING, ARU!

Oh, so you had France, and Spain as a caretaker, aru?

...

I hope it wasn't too traumatizing, aru.

Hmm, even I have to admit that France's cooking is better than America's.

You must have good food then, aru.

...

My stomach just growled, aru.

I'm hungry, aru.

Don't tell Korea that you invented Jumbo and Jumbalaya, aru, or you-know-what-will-happen, aru.

O-oh, do I do that, aru? I've never noticed, aru.

Well, yes, Japan and I do, aru. It's only because Hong keeps drawing pictures of Japan's copyrighted characters, aru.

I keep telling him that he doesn't have the right to copy them, aru!

America does annoy me a lot, aru. He is calling me a woman in many different ways, aru.

I AM NOT A WOMAN, ARU.

Zaijian, China!

* * *

**Randomness Equals Happiness:**

**BUT YOUR SO SLOW AT THE TIMING, OLD MAN. (A/N: No offense to the author, because I was actually pretty late to the blogging too. XD)**

YOU YOUNG PEOPLE ARE SO RUDE THESE DAYS, ARU!

**But never mind that.**

W-what?! I will not NOT mind that, aru!

**Personally, I like hotdogs better. Just saying. You should try one, they're awesome!**

Are you even listening to me, aru?! W-wait, HOTDOGS? NO! DON'T TALK ABOUT FOOD, ARU!

**Yan's there? Tell her I say hi!**

NO, ARU. She's not here, aru! (I wonder where she is, aru.)

MY STOMACH, ARU. IT'S EATING ITSELF, ARU.

**Oh... and Hong Kong's cooler than you. *raises hands defensively* I have eagles to fight off Mr. Dragon, yo.**

Mr. Dragon will eat all of your Eagles, Miss Amerika, aru.

...NO, DON'T TALK ABOUT FOOD, ARU!

**Goodbye! (From the heroine, Amelia F. Jones!)**

Z-zaijian, aru...

* * *

**FlyingZebraStraws:**

**Ni Hao! China, I have some questions so I hope you are ready to answer!**

Ni hao, F-flyingZebraStraws?!

**1. Have you ever seen the Tv show Ni Hao Kai-lan? I was watching it the other day with my baby brothers and that show is soooo cute!**

Aiyaa! I have, aru! It's very cute, aru! TOO CUTE, aru!

**2. Will you please explain to me how to use a Chinese 2/5 style abacus? Because im completely lost...**

Why, yes, of course, aru. Now let me just find it, aru..

...

WHERE IS IT, ARU?

I put it here, aru!

...

There's a note here, aru.

"I like, took your abacus, old man" It says, aru.

"From Hong Kong, aru."

...

HONG!

**3. What is your favorite instrument?**

My favorite is the Dizi, aru!

It's like a flute, aru!

**4. If you randomly got three wishes, what would you wish for?**

Well, aru, it would be,

1. A million Shinatty chan dolls

2. A thousand Meat buns

3. An infinite amount of cool points, aru!

If I was in a different mood, aru, I would probably wish for something more serious, aru.

**5. Would you please consider hugging Russia for me? PLEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEE?!**

NO.

ARU.

**6. Who would you risk your life for?**

Japan, aru..

Wait, nevermind, I am mad at him, aru.

...

I guess, Vietnam then, aru.

**7. What would you if the great wall of China fell (if in the future that unfortunately does occur it is NOT my fault!)? **

(I sense something about to happen, aru)

Well, I would be very pissed, aru.

Then I would build again, aru.

However, I would be very pissed aru.

VERY PISSED, ARU.

**Okay that's all for now, hope I didn't annoy you! I love you China, your country, culture, traditions, language, and everything is so beautiful and I love to visit some day!**

**FlyingZebraStraws**

* * *

No, you didn't annoy me, aru.

AIYAA, you're too nice, aru!

Yeah, come visit, aru! I'll give you some meat buns or something, aru!

* * *

**Lady Lime of Essex:**

**'ELLO CHINA!**

**Your cooler because well,**  
**5000, YOU LOOKIN' GOOD FO YO AGE BLAD!**

**-ahem- Some slang to use on your cool quest:**

**Sick the new cool. **  
**bear very. Ie, "That's bear sick!"**  
**blad more origional way of saying dude**  
**Peng anything from kinda badass to sexy on a godly level. Though I recomend using it in alternation with sick in an offhanded way to make people feel better and to avoid any anoying convorsations with your brother, Korea to be exact.**

**A um, h-hey to Fem!China too, she's looking, um, v-very c-cute as u-usal [blush].**

**Um, /' f-forget you read that, o-ok!**

**Hah hah,**

**Buh bye Lime.**

* * *

NIHAO, LIME, aru.

Why, thank you, aru...

What does "Blad" mean, aru?

...

So instead of "Cool," aru, I should say "Sick"?

...

Instead of Cool points, it's sick points, aru?

...

Uhhh... Ok, aru.

So bear is very, then, aru?

That's BEAR-y sick, aru?

Oh, so that's what Blad means, aru.

...

That's BEAR-y sick, Blad.

T-that's BEAR-y PENG-y sick, Blad, aru?

...

T-this is confusing, aru!

...

ARE YOU MAKING GOOGLY EYES AT MY SISTER, ARU?

LIME, I'm watching you, aru.

* * *

**Wierdo0101:**  
**U!**

* * *

ME, ARU.

* * *

*Exhales* Well, that's the last of the questions, aru.

*Grumble*

I'm hungry, aru...

Where's Yan, aru?

...

WHERE'S EVERYONE, ARU?

* * *

**Question: Did anyone know that Japan and Taiwan were dating, but didn't tell me, aru?**

* * *

a/n: I swear, China's voice tic is getting onto to me. My mom asked me what I wanted for dinner, and I was like: Chicken, aru. She looked at me wierdly too...

His Aiyaa is also getting onto me. Instead of Aigoo, I say Aiyaa now...

CHINA.


	4. Is there a Kidnapper, aru?

Ni Hao, everyone.

If you have read Red-Tulips-are-Awesome's profile, or Yong Soo's blog, then you'll know that **I WILL ONLY BE TAKING QUESTIONS THROUGH PM ONLY FROM NOW ON.**

Yes, it sucks, doesn't it?

* * *

Ni Hao, visitor number: 245

Location: Outside, aru!

What the Hell am I doing now: Looking for Yan, aru!

* * *

Ni Hao, aru, I am riding Mr. Dragon now, aru.

Yes, aru. I am looking for Yan now, aru!

Well, I haven't seen her for days, aru, so I am getting worried that she might be kidnapped, aru!

...

...

What's this, aru?

Chen is also missing, aru?

S-so is Soo Jin, aru?

D-did someone kidnap them, aru?

I-is the person kidnapping only women, aru?

...

Well, I should be safe then, aru!

**Yeah right.**

Shut up Mr. Dragon. No one cares about you.

**Mr. Puffin does...**

...

Whatever, aru.

...

I don't think this is working, aru. We need some kind of magical tracking device, aru!

...

WE NEED THE MAGIC TRIO, ARU!

I will call them, aru!

...

Wait, isn't opium one of them, ahen?

Norway seems scary, aru.

What about Romania, aru?

...

Isn't he a vampire, aru?

...

SCARY.

Well, how am I gonna make a "Magical Tracking Device" then, aru?

...

...

This can wait... after I finish Dynasty Warriors, aru.

* * *

a/n: Well, someone converted me to a Lu Xun fangirl, recently. *cough* TULIPS *cough*

Oh, and I found out that a girl in my class, who I thought was Chinese, is actually a Hong Konger!


End file.
